


Hair Care

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy is apprehensive about Alex getting a haircut.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for "Soft and Fluffy Prompt" # 7 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

"How many bodies can I expect for lunch today?" Myfanwy asked as she applied her make-up.

"Three," Eliza replied from behind her. "Alex has a hair appointment."

Myfanwy dropped her makeup brush into the sink.

"What?!" she demanded, marching past Eliza to head out to the bedroom where Alex stood.

"It's getting unruly. It's needed a cut for a while now," Alex explained.

"I like playing with your hair," she argued, running her fingers through his soft locks.

"You'll still be able to," he assured her. "It's just a trim."

She stroked his hair softly, reverantly. Lovingly.  
"It''d better be."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I like playing with your hair."


End file.
